


Jerk in Love

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daniel plays football, Daniel's bi, F/F, I Don't Even Know, JackDaniels, M/M, Peggy's bi, Pining, background cartinelli eventually, jack's just a nerdy lacrosse boy, lots of avengers cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa have been "admiring each other from afar" for way too long. Can they summon the courage to act on there feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Sousa is a nice guy. Everyone knows that. He wasn't the "nice guys finish last" kind of guy who pretends to be nice to get laid. No, he is a nice guy. He is popular in school, everyone knows who he is. He is a starting wide receiver for the varsity football team. He has brown eyes that look like hot chocolate when you put a ton of whipped cream in it and it all dissolves but it changes the color to a slightly lighter brown. Jack Thompson had spent years trying to come up with the perfect description of Daniel's eyes and he was pretty satisfied with this one. It, admittedly, wasn't very poetic but it was accurate. His hair is always neatly combed and gelled. An uncountable number of girls were in too deep for him. He has a smile that makes everyone feel at ease, feel secure, and want to kiss his face. Okay, maybe that was just Jack. He likes to wear cute sweater vests in all colors of the rainbow, but Jack always liked his plain brown one the best, it brings out his eyes. He has lived in New York City his whole life. There were rumors flying around that he is bi. And he's dating Peggy Carter. Jack always put that last when he thought about Daniel. Not that he thought about him a lot, but, like, screw it. Yeah, he always put that last when he thought about him. And, okay, it wasn't 'confirmed' that they are dating, but most people thought so. It was pretty obvious. They spent tons of time together and had been friends for years. Jack was at least 70% percent sure that's what couples did. See, he never really had a boyfriend before, or a girlfriend obviously. He spent most of middle school figuring out his romantic feelings, and how they were for guys not gals. And he spent his first three years of high school ~~pining for~~ admiring Daniel. Okay maybe there was pining. But not this year. He was a hot senior and could totally get a date. Homecoming was coming up soon and he was going to ask a guy and they were going to have a wonderful time and the guy would be like "You're so hot, Jack. Slam me against a wall" and Jack would be like "Calm down, it’s not my fault everyone wants me" and it would make Daniel so jealous he would leave Peggy for him. Wait, this was supposed to be about forgetting Daniel. Okay fine, he was still pining after him. He decided that he was going to talk to him this year. Not that he had never talked to him before but they haven't held a solid conversation, just the two of them, since middle school. So when he walked into his English class 2nd period on the first day of his last year in high school and saw an empty seat next to Daniel Sousa he sat in it. And you know what happened? Daniel smiled at him. And Jack defiantly wanted to kiss his face. 

Jack Thompson is kind of an asshole. Everyone knows that. He isn't like the other lacrosse boys, who are either drunk, playing dumb ass games they made up, flirting with girls who were way out of their league, or failing classes, but he still was a lacrosse player. No one likes lacrosse boys, not even lacrosse boys. He is a good student, he takes a few honors classes. He is a midfielder in lacrosse, he's one of the best players on the team. He has blue eyes that strike like daggers. His hair is blond and usually messy. And he is gay. This is not the most important part of who Jack is so Daniel does not feel the need to put it first when he thinks about Jack. Not that he does it a lot. The lacrosse team is shockingly pretty accepting of Jack, but Daniel swore if he ever heard that they were giving him a hard time he would "have a chat with them about it"(and Peggy would totally support him. They call themselves the bi spies, gaining heterosexuals trust, and defeating them if they turn out to be homophobic). He also is single. Daniel tried not to linger on this fact, there were many possible reasons that he didn't have a boyfriend. For example, he could be madly in love with Daniel and couldn't even dream of dating anyone else. Okay, maybe that was Daniel. Yeah, Daniel was in a little too deep for the blond. They used to be friends in middle school, they did school projects together and stuff. They almost never talked anymore, so when Jack sat in the seat next to him in English like it was exactly where he belonged Daniel thought maybe this year would be a good one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This certainly... happened.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said to him.

He knew his name, he remembered his name. Jack tried not to freak out. Think of something to say, Jack thought. "Hey," he said. Nice. Add on to that thought, something you have in common. "We're both in this English class." Shit. 

"Yeah, that's awesome. How was your summer?" 

"Good, and how was yours?"

"It was good." There was an awkward silence. "Ah... How's Peggy?" No, he shouldn’t have asked about her.

But too late, Daniel was off, "She's doing really well. We went to the beach on the Fourth of July and watched the fireworks, they were amazing. You should go sometime, it's beautiful." 

"That's awesome, I-" Jack started, then the bell rang.

"Hello class. I'm your English teacher, Mr. Dooley." There was a murmur of hellos and disgruntled sighs. "Ah, yes, who doesn't love the first day," Dooley asked, handing papers out to everyone. "Don't worry, today will be easy. I'm just going to go over the rules for this class and what we will be learning this year. Get out a pen." There was more disgruntled sighs. "I love seniors," the teacher said, quite sarcastically.

Daniel laughed at this, so Jack started laughing too, but much too loudly and he looked like an idiot. Blushing, Jack glanced at Daniel, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at him. Rude, Jack thought, just kidding, Daniel can smile at him for as long as he wants. But, because he is a guy, he glared at him. This only made the puppy smile more. Jack got out a pen and mental told himself not to refer to people as puppies. Dooley droned on and on about how to properly cite sources and what materials are needed for this class. I thought seniors didn't have to deal with this shit. But apparently they did for this class, because Dooley announced that they have to do a project each semester, with a partner(loud cheers) that he would choose(loud boos). Jack didn't really care who his partner was, he was good at English and worst case scenario he could do the whole project by himself. The class ended and Jack hurried out of his seat, effectively sending his pen out of his hand and flying across his desk. Biting back a curse, Jack bent down to look for his pen. He couldn't find it until Daniel made a small coughing noise. He stood up to see the pen in Daniel's hand. He was leaning against the wall like he owned the world. His cheeks crinkling from how much he was smiling.

"Lookin' for something," he said.

"You could've told me you picked it up before you made me crawl on this disgusting carpet," Jack said gesturing to the carpet that was once blue, and is now a grayish black.

"Sorry, dear," he said. Dear, he called me dear. Breathe Jack, breathe.

"Whatever," he said grabbing his pen and walking out of class.

 

 

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said, smiling.

"Hey... We're both in this English class."

"Yeah, that's awesome," he said. Does that mean he's excited to be in the same class as Daniel or that he just now realized this? "How was your summer?" 

"Good. How was yours?"

"It was good."

"Ah... How's Peggy?" Daniel wondered why Jack would ask about Peggy, maybe he was into her? No, that can't be, he came out as gay a few years ago. Daniel told him about how they went to the beach and saw the beautiful fireworks. Daniel wanted to take everyone he knows there, because they really were spectacular. Maybe he and Jack go one day... 

Jack was about to say something before he was interrupted by the bell. The teacher, Mr. Dooley, came in and spouted out stuff about the class. Daniel didn't really pay attention until he mention a big project. He was about to ask Jack to be his partner when he said he would pick them. Of course, he was probably going to get some biphobic asshole or some ditz who would stare at him the whole time. After what seemed like hours the class was finally over. He was about to leave when a pen landed right by his feet. He picked it up and saw Jack in the his hands and knees searching for, presumably, his pen. Daniel waited a moment(what could he say, he was enjoying the view) before coughing slightly. Jack looked up at him with his goddamned eyes, glaring, but without the fury.

"Lookin' for something," he said.

"You could've told me you picked it up before you made me crawl on this disgusting carpet," Jack said. The carpet was disgusting.

"Sorry, dear." What? He calls Peggy dear sometimes, doesn't mean he's flirting.

"Whatever," Jack said, taking the pen from him and storming out of the class. Okay so maybe he shouldn't have said that, but honestly Jack just looked embarrassed. He had that adorable red tinge to his cheeks, so maybe he should call him dear more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack remembered the first time he met Daniel. They were in the same first grade class, and on the first day they met. They sat together, with the other boys in the class, at lunch. When it was time for recess everyone ran outside. All the boys decided to play hide and seek, Tony Stark said he got to seek first so everyone ran off to hide. Jack saw a big bush that he could hide behind. He walked around it and was about to sit down when he saw Daniel was already there.  
“This is my hiding spot,” Daniel declared.  
“Well I’m not leaving.”  
“Fine, we can hide together.”  
They apparently had a great hiding spot because they sat there for most of recess. They talked in hushed whispers about what games they liked; they both thought four square was overrated, but loved hopscotch. They couldn’t play during recess though, because it was a girls’ game. They had the same favorite color, orange. They said they’d be friends forever. They were found later, and it turns they tied for first place because all of the other boys had already been found. Jack remembered how they only said a few words to each other since 5th grade when they were paired together for a project in 7th. They had to write a song and sing it in front of the class in general music. They both had horrible singing voices and couldn't write for their lives, but they had fun. They wrote about their favorite sports, and their song rhymed. They were pretty impressed with themselves. They sang it in front of the class, and everyone laughed at them, but they weren’t embarrassed. After all, boys show their love for other boys by laughing at them.

Daniel remembered how Jack looked when he was little. He was scrawny, with the same blue eyes and messy blond hair. He used to wear sweatpants everyday. One time, in third grade, Jack taught him how to write cursive b’s, because he was absent the day they learned it.  
“Were you sick yesterday?” Jack had asked him, a look of concern on his face.  
“Yeah, but I feel better today,” Daniel assured him. He showed him how to do the b’s they learned the day before.  
“You have really neat handwriting.”  
“Thanks.”  
He remembered when they had music class together. They had to write a song and sing it. Daniel couldn’t sing, and Jack pretended he couldn’t either, but he had an amazing voice. Daniel’s the the only one who knows, he’s pretty sure. He only knows because he got really nervous before they had to sing it in front of the class. He thought he was going to forget the words. Jack sung it to him, to help him remember. Jack was right, it helped him remember, but only because Daniel could never forget that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so idk if I'll be able to update this. I'll have time to write in the car but I might not have a computer to post. I'm going to try to do it on my phone but jtlyk if it doesn't work out


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school day was boring. Jack was mostly excited for lacrosse practice after school. It was offseason for lacrosse, but if they weren't playing a fall sport they had to do offseason training at least once a week. There were only three seniors that were going to try out for lacrosse this year, and two off them played soccer too, so Jack was chosen to lead the offseason training. They usually did fitness training, going for runs or lifting weights. It was a cool September afternoon, so he decided they would go for a run outside. There were two paths sports teams went on runs on, one was around the track that surrounded the football field, and the other went around the practice fields outside of the stadium. Jack decided to take his team on the track around the football field, and he had several reasons for that. 1. The soccer girls would be practicing on the other fields and his teammates would always check them out, distracting them from their workouts. 2. It made the girls soccer team uncomfortable, which distracted them from their practice 3. If they went around the football field, his teammates would not be checking anyone out or making anyone uncomfortable. And 4. Jack would get to see Daniel. This was not the most important reason so Jack did not feel the need to put this reason first. When he delivered this news to his team he received loud boos in response. But, in the end, wasn't that what being a captain is all about, going against your team for selfish gain? By the time they started their run the football team was already out there. As they were running, Jack searched the field for Daniel. He thought he saw Daniel's number, 13, on the back of a jersey when one of the annoying sophomores yelled, "Looking for Steve Rogers?" The whole team started laughing, and Jack tried not to blush.   
"Shut up."  
"'Cause if you are, you should know that he has a boyfriend," someone else shouted. As if on cue, Jack glanced up to the stands were Bucky Barnes was glaring at him, shaking his head. Oh, great, Jack thought, now I embarrassed myself and am wanted dead by Barnes.  
"I know that," Jack said, everybody knows that, and he was not looking for Steve, even if he was really hot, Daniel was more his type. He stared at the black track beneath his feet for a few laps, as the boys' laughter died down and was replaced with coughs and panting. He did steal a few glances up to find Daniel, and once their eyes met and he waved. He waved. That is totally a friend thing to do right? Like, you wave to your friends when you see them, so that means they are friends. Jack didn't even mind that his teammates were laughing at him. 

Football practice sucks. Most of the time the games are awesome. Most of the students come to the games to support the team, and create an amazing environment for football, but practice usually sucks. Highlight in usually because practice defiantly does not suck when the lacrosse team decides to run on the track. He gets to see Jack run, sweat glistening on his forehead, on his neck, blue eyes staring determinedly on the ground. Daniel gets a little distracted during these practices. At the beginning of practice, Daniel saw Jack lead his team out onto the track. He heard them laughing about something, and saw Jack looking embarrassed. Hopefully they weren't teasing him. Jack caught him staring once, their eyes met and Daniel waved like it was a casually thing. Jack smiled, but Daniel was embarrassed. When the lacrosse team walked back into the school Daniel wanted to follow, but realized he still had an hour of practice left. It was going to be a long sixty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if this works then you can post from mobile. I am in Florida right now and it is so warm. Also, Harry Potter world tomorrow woot woot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super long because I'm sitting in traffic bored out of my mind, at least I'm not driving. Also Maria Hill appreciation and Cartinelli is finally mentioned. Also new title

Surprise motherfucking surprise, guess who was chosen to be Jack's project partner? Yup, it was Daniel Sousa. Jack felt like he was in a romantic comedy, the young student met his true love when they were partnered together for a school project. This was all ridiculous in Jack's opinion. It felt strange and slightly suspicious, but apparently Daniel didn't think so, he was all puppy dog smiles and hot chocolate eyes.  
"It's great that we're partners, right?" he said as if they had been best friends for years.  
"Yeah totally," Jack agreed. They didn't learn what the project was actually about because Angie Martinelli, a cheerleader with way too much pep, was begging Dooley to switch partners. Jack looked to see who she had been partnered with, it was some jacked guy, who's name might have been Brock, Jack didn't really know.  
"Who's she with?" Jack asked Daniel.  
"His name's Brock Rumlow," Daniel said. "Sexist douche," he added in a whisper.  
"Oh," Jack grinned, "was he the one who got beat up by Hill?"  
Daniel nodded and smiled. "He called her a slut at Prom last year, 'cause her dress was too short or something stupid like that, and she punched him right there. They got thrown out and she took him out back and knocked him out cold. He had to go to the hospital. I wish I had seen it."  
"I kinda feel bad for Martinelli," Jack said.  
"Well, I'm not switching with her, not when I already struck gold with you," Daniel said, smiling.  
He's happy to be my partner, Jack thought, he said he struck gold. Jack was so happy, and he didn't even blush.  
The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Nothing interesting happened until lunch, which was fifth period. Daniel was in his lunch, but he always sat with Peggy. Jack sits with two of his lacrosse buddies, Rhodey and Krzeminski, at the corner of the cafeteria. It seemed like a regular lunch until his friends left to go to the bathroom. As soon as they were out of sight Angie Martinelli appeared out of thin air and sat across from Jack.  
"Hello?" Jack greeted Angie uncertainly.  
"Hiya, how are you?" she said.  
"Good, can I help you with something?"  
"Oh, yeah, you're probably wondering why I came to talk to you. Well, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to switch project partners with me in English," she said quickly. "My assigned partner is Brock Rumlow, you probably know him, cool guy, I just don't think it's gonna work out for us."  
"I know he's a jerk," Jack said, mostly to get Angie to stop talking.  
"But you're a jerk too. Can't you guys like, be jerks together, please," Angie suggested, giving her best sad eyes.  
"I am not a jerk," Jack said.  
"Eh, you kinda are."  
"No, I'm not."  
Angie rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm desperate, why else would I be asking a jerk for help?"  
"Stop calling me a jerk, god," Jack said, "and I'm not helping you."  
"Why? Do you like your partner?"  
"Yes, I do. And I'm not trading him in for some douche that loses fights to Maria Hill," Jack declared.  
"Fine, jerk," Angie said, "and, for the record, everyone except Steve Rogers would lose a fight to Hill. She's great," Angie said, walking away. 

 

Daniel was so excited. If he had heard that Jack was his partner alone, he would have cheered. But since he was in a class room full of people, he decided against that.  
"It's great that we're partners, right?" Daniel said because Jack didn't look that excited about it. Daniel felt relieved when Jack agreed, and even more when Jack said he didn't want to switch partners.  
Daniel was so happy when he found out Peggy had the same lunch period as he did. They always sat together, and today was no different. Daniel ate his peanut butter sandwich and apple while he talked to Peggy.  
"Who did you get for that English project you told me about?" she asked.  
"Jack Thompson," Daniel said as casually as possible.  
"Hmmm," Peggy responded. Daniel hated her hmmm's, it always means she knows something he doesn't. "What do you think of him?"  
"Jack? Uh, I don't know. We used to be friends, but that was a long time ago."  
"Before you realized you were bisexual?"  
"I do not have a crush on Jack Thompson," Daniel said, way too quickly.  
"I wasn't suggesting that," Peggy said, smirking.  
"Then what were you suggesting?"  
"Absolutely nothing. You were the one who brought up the fact that you fancy Thompson."  
"I- listen to me- I DO NOT have a crush on Jack Thompson," Daniel said, looking Peggy right in the eye.  
"Want to say that louder? I don't think they heard you back in England." Daniel realized he had spoken too loudly. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying attention to them.  
Peggy gave him a pitying look and shook her head. "Just ask him out."  
Daniel glared at her. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical to say?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Angie Martinelli." Peggy did not blush because she is strong, not like Daniel.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peggy said, keeping her voice even. How she did that, Daniel didn't know. Daniel knew Peggy was into Angie. They may seem like an odd mix at first, but they mesh well together and are very good friends. "We are just friends."  
"Well, she might be, but you're not," Daniel said.  
"You just kind of quotes The Fault in Our Stars, and you know it. Never admit to watching that movie."  
"Is this about watching the movie before you read the book because I already read it," Daniels said.  
"Don't admit to that either."  
They continued their lunch in a tense silence until Angie appeared.  
"Hi, Peggy," she said, smiling and sitting down.  
"Hi, Angie. How are you?"  
They continued to talk and Daniel felt invisible. It wasn't until Jack's name was mentioned did he start paying attention.  
"Thompson wouldn't switch partners with me. He's your partner right?" Angie asked Daniel.  
"Yeah."  
"He seemed so determined not to switch partners," Angie told him. "It was almost like he didn't want to give you up." Angie and Peggy stared at him, waiting for his reaction. God, did everyone know?  
"Yes, everyone knows," Peggy said.  
"Did I just say that out loud?"  
"Yes, and not everyone knows. Only people who really pay attention to you know," Angie said, "And don't worry, Jack knows nothing."  
"And we are going to get you two together," Peggy said. Oh god, Daniel is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot progresses, thanks to all of you that are reading.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next few weeks everything seemed to go badly for Jack. His classes were difficult and he had tons of homework that he had no motivation to do. He failed his first calculus test, but come on, it's calculus. His parents got into another fight and his dad spent one night at a hotel. He had to apply to all of his colleges soon, and he didn't know if he was going to get into any of them. And to top all of that off, he made a fool of himself in front of Daniel while spraining his wrist. It was lunch and Jack realized Peggy wasn't sitting with Daniel. He vaguely wondered why, but was more focused on the fact that there was an open seat right next to him. He summoned the courage to walk over and say hi, then he could get into a conversation and Daniel would ask him to sit down and it would be perfect. Or so Jack thought.  
He had already finished his lunch so he brought his tray of trash with him. He was walking over to the table when Daniel saw him and waved. Jack was so eager to wave back that he dropped his tray, and, in a last ditch effort to catch it, somehow managed to fall over. He tried to catch himself with his hand but it bent in a way Jack was pretty sure hands were not supposed to bend. He sat up using his other hand. Jack didn't even notice Daniel rushing over to him until he heard, "Are you okay?"  
"Hopefully," was the wittiest response Jack could think of at the moment.   
"It looks all swollen and red," Daniel observed.   
"Do you think it's broken?"  
"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," Daniel said. He took Jack's wrist in his hand to get a better look at it. "It's not, like, disconnected from your arm."  
"Oh gees. I'm glad my hand wasn't completely ripped from my arm!" Jack said. He was always sarcastic when he was scared.  
"Well, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sorry," Daniel said.  
"Alright, you two. Why don't you stand up and go to the nurse? Or do literally anything other than bicker on the lunch room floor," Angie said, finally intervening.   
"Good idea," Daniel said, helping Jack stand up. He's touching me, Jack thought. Angie said something to Daniel and then said "get going."  
Daniel walked him into the nurse's office, elevating Jack's wrist. Jack couldn't help but to think that they were nearly holding hands. Daniel stayed as the nurse examined Jack's wrist.  
"It's just sprained," she said, "You'll have to take two weeks off of sports, but you should be fine."   
Daniel smiled and shook the nurse's hand(who does that?) and offered to walk Jack back to class. Jack nodded and blushed like a schoolgirl.   
"Looks like you'll have to ask someone else to lead lacrosse training," Daniel said.  
"Yeah, guess you won't see them running because they'll want to run by the soccer girls."  
"Straight boys," Daniel said, shaking his head.   
"Wait, so you're...." Jack started.  
"Bi. Didn't ya know?"  
"I heard rumors."  
"Well, they're true."  
Oh my god, Jack thought as he walked to his classroom, it's true. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

 

Things were going very well for Daniel. Three football scouts came to the last football game and they all seemed interested in Daniel. He really wanted to play football in college, so this was a very good sign. He has been doing great in all of his classes. He even wrote his college essays weeks before he had to submit them. Daniel was feeling great until Peggy texted him that she was sick and wouldn't be at school that day. Whenever Peggy isn't at school, things go wrong. Whether it's in third grade when the fifth graders beat Daniel up during recess because she wasn't there to protect him or it was back in preschool when some kids named a worm Daniel and then killed it right in front of him and Daniel could not stop crying, things just went wrong when Peggy wasn't there. Daniel ate lunch with Angie but it wasn't the same without Peg. That was until Daniel noticed Jack was walking towards him. Daniel waved and smiled, trying to draw attention to the empty seat next to himself. Jack waved back and then fell to the ground. Daniel got up and ran towards Jack, who was collapsed on the ground.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Hopefully."  
Daniel tried to keep calm as he looked at Jack's hand and tried to help him. He couldn't think straight but distantly heard Angie tell him to go to the nurse. Daniel thought that was a good idea so he helped Jack up and walked him to the nurse. The nurse examined Jack's wrist for a few moments before deeming it sprained. When it was all wrapped up, Daniel offered to walk Jack back to class. Jack nodded, and Daniel enjoyed the blush the appeared on Jack's cheeks. Maybe Jack did have a thing for him, Daniel dared to hope. He promised himself he'd talk to Peggy about it when she came back to school. Daniel also mentioned he was bi, if only to give himself hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally motivated myself to write, so enjoy. Also, the boys are totally useless without Angie and Peggy, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Cartinelli texts

It was a week ‘til homecoming and Jack hadn’t asked anyone to the dance. But, on the bright side, neither did Daniel. Yup, Daniel Sousa didn’t ask anyone, including Peggy Carter. Jack was very pleased. At first, he wouldn’t believe it. He thought that Daniel decided not to make a big deal about it and asked Peggy in a quiet way. Jack hated not knowing so he decided he’d ask someone. He couldn’t ask Daniel or Peggy because that would be awkward. Jack decided to ask someone who would definitely know, Angie Martinelli. He didn’t see Angie very often, but they did know each other. Jack found the cheerleader that day at Starbucks. Jack wasn’t even looking for her, he just really liked pumpkin spice lattes. Luckily for Jack there weren’t any open tables, so Jack had an excuse to talk to Angie. He got his latte(so good) and walked up to Angie’s table.  
“Can I sit here?”  
“Sure,” she said. Jack sat down and tried to ignore the awkward silence.   
“So…. got a date for homecoming?” Jack asked.  
“Please, don’t ask me,” Angie said with a pleading look.  
“What? No, I was just trying to politely start a conversation.”  
“Thank god, and no.”  
“That sucks. Did you want to go?”  
Angie nodded.   
“You could still go, ya know, with friends or something,” Jack suggested.  
“I don’t need your pity,” Angie said cooly.   
“I’m just trying to help, prove I’m not a Brock-Rumlow-level jerk.”  
Angie smiled. “Sorry about that, I was angry then. Now, I have accepted the fact that I’ll do the entire project by myself and he’ll get all the credit,” she said. “And I don’t really have friends to go with.”  
“What about Daniel? Unless he already has a date,” Jack said, raising an eyebrow.   
“Daniel doesn’t have a date, but he’ll be all lovesick because of-” she paused, ” because he doesn’t have a date.”   
Jack wanted to cheer. Angie didn’t even mention Peggy, and Daniel didn’t ask anyone.   
“What about Peggy?” Jack asked, not missing a beat. And, for some reason, Angie blushed.   
“I’m… She’s… I mean,” she stuttered.   
Jake started laughing, wasn’t this a fun twist.   
“You have a crush on Carter,” Jack said, “Oh, this is rich. I can’t wait to-“  
Angie cut him off, “You will not tell her, or so help me god, I will end your life.”   
“Big talk for a cheerleader.”  
“Big talk for a cheerleader who’s friends with your crush,” Angie countered. Neither of them talked for a moment.   
“I suppose we have reached a stalemate,” Jack said.  
“Yes.”  
“I won’t tell Carter if you don’t tell Daniel,” he offered.  
“Agreed.” Angie shook his hand, beaming.

Daniel really wanted to know if Jack had a date to Homecoming. Not that he could ever summon the courage to ask him, but he really wanted to know. The issue was, he didn’t know who to ask. Asking Jack would be embarrassing, and asking Peggy or Angie would be worse, they would defiantly make fun of him. Daniel figured the only way to see if Jack had a date would be to ask one of his friends. One of his lacrosse buddies, a junior named Ray Krzeminski, seemed like a good person to ask. They lived in the same neighborhood, and he was on the lacrosse team so Daniel was sure he would know. Daniel found an opportunity to ask Krzeminski after school one day. They were both changing in the locker room after their practices.   
“Hey, you know Jack Thompson right?”   
“Of course,” Krzeminski said. Daniel really should’ve planned an unsuspicious way of asking if Jack asked anyone to homecoming. But, as his mother always said, honesty is the best policy.   
“Does he have a date to homecoming?”  
“No, why do you care?” he asked. Hell yeah, Daniel thought.  
“Just wondering,” Daniel said. And it wasn’t even a lie, Daniel was honestly wondering.

Angie to Peggy: Guess who I saw at Starbucks?  
 **Peggy to Angie: idk, Pepper?**  
Angie: Nope. Hint: he was drinking a pumpkin spice latte  
 **Peggy: Steve Rogers, tell him hi for me**  
Angie: No, Thompson  
 **Peggy: omg did you talk to him?**  
Angie: yup, and he is TOTALLY into our little puppy   
**Peggy: Really? That’s great. I knew it.**  
Angie: Now we just have to get these idiots to admit it to each other  
 **Peggy: Yeah, I’ll think on it. I have to go. See you later**  
Angie: Bye, English


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel was beyond ecstatic for the game tonight. He was going to tell his whole team the great news, Daniel had been offered a scholarship to New York University. A coach from the college had approached him after a game a few weeks ago and they had set up a meeting at the school. The head coach seemed interested in him and offered him the scholarship. Daniel was over the moon. After the game he was going to make a huge announcement of it. His parents were even letting him have a party after the game with his whole team and his friends. Daniel promised himself he was going to find Jack after the game and invite him. It was going to be perfect.

\--- 

The third quarter had just started. They were up by 3 points. All they had to do was keep this lead and they could win. The center had the ball. He threw it towards the Daniel, but it was going to fly right past him. Daniel started running and the ball was on his fingertips.... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit that hurt. Fuck. The player from the other team was getting up from on top of Daniel. A whistle was blown. Shit. Daniel had been tackled many times in his football career. Each and every time hurt, but he could always get back up. Not this time. Daniel didn't even try. He sat there cursing and trying not to cry. His coach ran on to the field and gave him a look that said, "Are you okay?". Daniel shook his head slightly.

"Bring the medics. Call 911." Daniel didn't remember much after that. He remembered being placed on a stretcher, being told he'd be alright. Medics rolled the stretcher towards the emergency truck that was waiting for him. The next thing he knew he was in a hospital. A doctor was telling his parents that surgery was probably the best option. His parents left the room and he was drugged. 

Everyone was shocked when it happened. The people in the stands, who were all previously cheering and yelling, went silent. "Get the medics," someone screamed.

\----

Everyone was talking about the Homecoming game. It was at 7 o'clock that night and nearly every person in town said they're going. Jack was excited too. Sure, he didn't have a date for Homecoming, and sure things might not have been going so great for him, but why can't he have a little fun at a football game? He was excited to see Daniel play. He even surprised himself by admitting he was eager to see Angie cheer that night. They had been talking more and more everyday and Jack would go as far as to say that they were friends.

Jack arrived early to the game and found some of his friends at the top of the stands. Jack was cheering and laughing just like everyone else was, and he felt happy. At half time the Homecoming king and queen were announced and everyone started laughing. It seems so many people(including Jack himself) had jokingly voted for Bucky has the Homecoming king and Steve as the Homecoming queen that they won. Steve had to leave the halftime speech the football coach was giving the team to get his crown. The team was winning, but the game was close, which only added to the thrill of the night. The second half had just started when it happened. A player had thrown the ball to Daniel and he was running to catch it. The next second he was on the ground, a player from the opposite team jumped off of him, horror in his eyes. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. Daniel didn't get up, he didn't even try. Jack found himself running down the stands. He didn't yell to Daniel, just ran to him. He wanted to see what happened. He distantly heard Peggy yell for him. He didn't responded. He was at the gate that separated the field from the stands, he didn't know what to do. He saw medics lift Daniel onto a stretcher. Peggy was standing next to Jack, he hadn't even noticed. They were rolling Daniel out of the stadium, they passed right by Jack. "Daniel," Jack said as he passed, his voice soft. No response came.

Angie had left the group of cheerleaders, who were whispering sadly to each other, and was walking towards them.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Peg?" she asked. 

"Of course, it's not like it's fatal or anything. I'm sure he'll be okay," Peggy said. Jack new she was just acting confident.

Jack started walking out of the stadium, not bothering to say goodbye to Angie or Peggy. He was going to find out where Daniel was and see if he was okay.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peggy asked.

"I'm going to find Daniel," he said. "I just have to find out what hospital he's being taken to."

"He's going to Lenox, or at least that's what the truck said, and they're not going to let you see him. They only allow immediate family in with the patients."

"Still, I just want to be there. I can't... just stay here," he said. 

Peggy nodded. 

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I think I'll stay here with Angie and then come later, unless you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. Bye," Jack said, already walking away. He knew where Lenox was and started driving there. Jack couldn't focus on the road, he was so worried. This could end Daniel's football career forever. Jack just wanted to see him, and tell him that it will be okay even if Jack doesn't know if it will be. He got to the hospital and told the secretary that he was here for Daniel Sousa.

"Honey, he just arrived. You won't be able to see him for a few hours at least. Why don't you give me your PHONE NUMBER and I'll give you a call when you can see him, okay?" the women said.

"I'll just stay here."

"But, dear-" Jack didn't hear the rest of what she was saying because he had already started walking to the waiting room. He sat down and tried not to doze off. 

Angie: hey

Peggy: why are you texting me? We're sitting right next to each other

Angie: I didn't want to wake Jack up 

Peggy: yeah, he looks less annoying when he's sleeping  
Angie: lol true 

Peggy: I know you didn't lol because I am siting next to you 

Angie: it's the thought that counts

Peggy: whatever, when do you think we'll be able to see Daniel 

Angie: I don't know, they said he was in surgery

Peggy: I hope he's okay

Angie: me too, English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry things got a little angsty, I tried to add some humor in to balance it out. This was kind of what it has all been leading up to, I know you guys will like the next few chapters so I'm excited.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack, wake up," a soft voice said, effectively waking Jack up.

"Wh-what?"

"We can go see Daniel now," the voice, that belonged Peggy, said.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that he fell asleep on one of the waiting room chairs, next to Peggy and Angie. There were a man and woman standing near them.

"You must be Jack Thompson," the woman said, holding out her hand. Jack took it and shook it. He realized these must be Daniel's parents. Oh no, these are Daniel's parents. He quickly sat up straight and adjusted his shirt, which was regrettably an old t-shirt, in an effort to make himself look presentable. He shook hands with the man, Mr. Sousa, too.

"It's so nice to meet you," he said.

"You too. We've heard so much about you," Mrs. Sousa said. "We were going to go home and get some sleep. Peggy dear, we called your mother and she said she'd pick you all up and take you home. She's leaving the house now. I don't think an unconscious body is going to keep you all entertained for more than a half and hour." They left. Peggy, Angie, and Jack started walking to the room where Daniel was. They walked in and found a doctor was already in there.

"Come in, come in," she said. "I'm doctor Simmons, Daniel's doctor. Are you friends if his?"

"Yes," Angie said, "How is he?"

"I'm afraid he's not too well. He tore is ACL, anterior cruciate ligament, which, as you probably know, is a very serious injury. You can all sit down and I'll tell you more."

As Jack was sitting down his heart sunk. He was an athlete, and he knew there are not many common injuries that are worse than tearing your ACL.

"Daniel must have planted his foot as he was running to catch the ball as the other player tackled him. This sudden impact causes the knee to hyperextend, which tears the muscle. Daniel's parents and I decided that the best course of action for Daniel was surgery. This speeds up recover time, but recovery time is still quite long. He defiantly will not be playing football for the rest of the year," Dr. Simmons said.

"Oh god, poor Daniel," Peggy said.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Simmons said. "If you have any questions feel free to ask for me at the front desk. Thank you," she said, getting up and leaving the room quietly.

Jack was... he was... upset? He could think of the right word to describe how he felt. He knew how much Daniel loved football, and how much football meant to him. He thought about how Daniel told him he wanted to play in college. Daniel was robbed of that opportunity, and Jack felt robbed too. He couldn't wait to go to Daniel's college football games, or maybe even see him on TV. Jack didn't realize how long they were sitting in silence until Peggy said, "My mom's here." She got up, and Angie started to too, but Jack didn't move.

"Come on."

"I'm staying," he said.

"All night? That's ridiculous," Peggy said. Jack didn't respond. Peggy gave Angie a look that said "you talk to him" and left. Angie sat back down and but a hand on Jack's knee.

"How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Daniel that," Jack responded.

"Well, he's sleeping, so I don't think he'll responded," she said.

"I'm okay," Jack stated.

"You don't have to stay here all night. Peggy and I will tell him that you stayed," Angie said.

"This isn't about getting credit. It's just... I can't leave him alone. I want to be there when the doctor tells him that how bad he's hurt," Jack said. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to flow down his face. He felt like a baby for wanting to cry.

"It's alright," Angie said, "I get it. I couldn't imagine leaving if something bad happened to Peg. Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

Jack nodded. 

She paused when she was halfway out the door. "I think it's really sweet that you're not leaving," she said.

"Does this mean I'm no longer a jerk?" Jack asked.

"No, you're still a jerk. Maybe you're just a jerk in love," she smirked, and left, shutting the door behind her.

Angie: Hey  
Peggy: once again, we are sitting right next to each other   
Angie: I know but I don't want your mom to hear this   
Peggy: what?  
Angie: I think we should do something for Daniel   
Peggy: like what?  
Angie: idk, what's something he's always wanted?   
Peggy: I know   
Peggy: wait never mind   
Angie: ???  
Angie: what?   
Peggy: nothing  
Angie: what????  
Peggy: I'll tell you tomorrow  
Angie: or tell me now?  
Peggy: I'll tell you tomorrow I promise   
Angie: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the title thing. Also more angst because I'm a horrible person


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel felt like crap when he woke up. His leg hurt, his back ached and he was exhausted. However, he was also starving so he decided he was going to get food. He wasn’t in his house. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back to him. He finally opened his eyes.  
“Jack?” Daniel said softly. Jack was sitting on a chair by his bed, fast asleep and snoring. “Wake up.” No response. “Wake up, you dumbass!”  
Jack’s eyes shot open. “Wh-what?”  
“You fell asleep,” Daniel said. “Am I in the hospital?”  
“Yeah,” Jack said. Daniel didn’t want to force Jack to tell him how bad it was, no one likes to be the bearer of bad news, but he really needed to know. “You, um, tore your ACL,” Jack said.  
“Shit, really?”  
Jack nodded.  
Daniel’s heart dropped down to the floor. He wanted to scream; he wanted to cry. He wasn’t the kind to show is emotions, so he decided to try to do something that will cheer him up, embarrass Jack.  
“And my parents didn’t even come to visit me? I guess your the only one who truly loves me Jack,” Daniel said, giving his best puppy eyes. Jack blushed.  
“They were here, they just needed to go home and get some sleep. Peggy and Angie were here too.”  
“Wait, so you stayed here the whole night?” Daniel asked.  
“Yeah,” Jack said, scratching the back of his neck. It was Daniel’s turn to blush.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know, I just wanted to tell you that,” Jack paused, “you won’t be able to play football for the rest of the year, at least.”  
Daniel saw this coming, but that didn’t soften the blow. He bit his bottom lip, tears in his eyes. He took a deep breathe. This isn’t the end of the world. Then he remembered is NYU scholarship, one of the greatest opportunities he has ever gotten, gone. Tears started rolling down his face, he wanted to cry into his pillow like a little kid would. He was glad Jack told him, though. He didn’t want his mother to see him like this. Her words from when the head football coach of New York University offered him the scholarship came back to him, “I’m so proud of you, Danny. My little boy, off to college any day now.”  
Jack put his hand on Daniel’s bed, just close enough so that Daniel could reach out and take it if he wanted to. Daniel wanted to. He put his hand in Jack’s, and Jack squeezed his. “Look at me,” he said, “It’s gonna be alright.” Daniel realized he didn’t know about the scholarship.  
“Jack, NYU offered me a scholarship. I was going to play football their. I was going to have a party after the game, with all my friends and teammates and you. All of that is gone.”  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair. “That- that-”  
“Shhhhhh, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk,” Daniel said, “Just sit their and look pretty.”  
His hunger forgotten, Daniel was already falling back asleep.

Angie spent the night at the Carters’ house. Both girls were so exhausted from everything that happened the previous night that they went to sleep as soon as they got home. Peggy woke up first(she always does) and started making breakfast because her parents were already at work. Angie came downstairs and poured them both orange juice. The pancakes were ready so they brought them over to the table and started eating.  
“So what was that yesterday? What’s your idea?” Angie asked.  
Peggy stopped eating and turned to Angie.  
“When Daniel got hurt, Jack rushed down the stands, even though he knew he couldn’t do anything. Daniel’s injury was so sudden and unexpected that it made me realize that you never know when bad things will come. There are only a certain number of days you can do things before the opportunity to do them disappears. Basically, I realized that if you have something you want to do you should do it as soon as possible. And then you asked me what would make Daniel happy, and there is something that he has been trying to get me to do for years. So, um, would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Angie looked like a dear in headlights for a short moment, then she grinned and looked up at Peggy. “I’d love to, English.” They both stared at each other. Peggy glanced at Angie’s lips. “You can kiss me, English.” And Peggy did.  
It lasted only a second before the door slammed open and Mrs. Carter walked in.  
“Are you two kissing?” Peggy and Angie broke apart, blushing. “Finally! After all these years you finally get together! But on an even day, why couldn’t you have kissed yesterday?”  
“What are you talking about, Mum?” Peggy asked.  
“Oh, Daniel and I started a bet of when you’d get together, he had even days of the month and I had odds.”  
“You bet on us?” Peggy said angrily.  
“Yes, we made this bet 4, no, 5 years ago.”  
“Since I was 13?” Peggy shouted.  
“Calm down,” she said, grabbing a wallet from the counter, “I forgot my wallet, but I have to go to work. Nothing inappropriate you two.” She left.  
“Your mom’s great,” Angie said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible. I have put my babies through so much pain. But I am also a huge sap omg. Also, I just wanted to say that your kudos/comments keep me going, and I appreciate each and everyone of them <3


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was woken up by the sound of Angie's voice.  
"They're so cute. Do you think they kissed?"  
"Did you two kiss?" Jack asked, aiming to embarrass Angie.  
"As a matter of fact, we did," she said, pecking Peggy's cheek.  
"Finally."  
"Why does everyone say that?" Peggy said.  
"Now stop holding hands with your boyfriend and get some breakfast. There are vending machines in the hall."  
Jack left the room and walked down to the end of the hall. He got two granola bars.  
"I'm really happy for you guys," Daniel was saying as Jack walked in. "Nice, give me one," he told Jack.  
"No, the nurse said you can only have hospital food until they say otherwise."  
Daniel pouted, "Pleassssseeee, I'm starving."  
"Nope, they're all for me," Jack said biting into one. Man they were good, or maybe Jack was just starving.  
"Anyway, you," Angie said looking at Jack, "are going to go home and getting some sleep."  
"But I was just sleeping."  
"Too bad, you need to go home," Angie said.  
"Everyone's leaving me?" Daniel complained.  
"Sorry, but I promised my girlfriend is take her on a date," Peggy said, grabbing Angie's hand. "Ready?"  
"Ready. Let's go."  
They said goodbye and left.  
"Well, I guess I'm being forced out," Jack said. He didn't want to leave Daniel all alone, but he was sure his parents would worry if he wasn't back home soon.  
"Okay, get some sleep, would ya?"  
Jack was walking out when Daniel said, "and Jack, it really means a lot to me that you stayed."  
"No problem, feel better," Jack paused and smirked, "dear."  
Jack saw Daniel blush, and was very proud. 

 

Nothing interesting happened after that at the hospital. And when Daniel says nothing he means nothing. It was so boring. He only stayed for about three more hours but he had nothing to do. He just laid there. He thought about texting someone but his phone was dead, and he didn't have a charger. He was finally dismissed and sent home. He was given a crutch as he left, so he could walk. Daniel really needed something to cheer him up, so he decided to text Steve to see if he wanted to hang out with some of his other teammates tonight. Steve replied, 'I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, man. I defiantly want to hang out later, but homecoming's tonight and if I don't go Bucky will throw a fit. I hope you feel better.'  
Oh, right, Daniel thought, he tore his ACL at the Homecoming game, which means today is Homecoming. So not only was Daniel injured and sad, but also lonely and sad. Lovely. Peggy's right, Daniel is a sad puppy.  
He decided he wasn't going to stay in all night and do nothing so he texted Peggy.  
Daniel: Can I crash your date?  
Peggy: no  
Daniel: Please  
Peggy: How are you feeling?  
Daniel: bored  
Peggy: go do something  
Daniel: like crash your date?  
Peggy: like ask Jack on a date  
Daniel: *eye roll*  
Peggy: feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks but I had to put in something so I could move on to my next ideas. Also, am I the only one loving the different skin tones and lgbt kissy emojis?


	12. Chapter 12

Time seemed to fly by as the year progressed. Before Jack knew it, it was getting colder and colder and soon it was November. After the incident, Jack had begun talking to Daniel more and more. He said that he was feeling better everyday, but Jack knew he was still upset. They had to write a ten page research paper for their English project. Daniel suggested they write it on the risks of high school sports injuries because, “if my career has to be ruined, I might as well get an A out of it.” Jack didn’t think that was very funny. He went on and on about everything would be okay, because he’s a sap.   
As the year drew to a close, Jack remember how much he hates the cold. They say New Yorkers get used to the weather, but that wasn’t true for Jack. He always complained about how much snow there is and how freezing the school is. The coldest room in the school(and possibly the world) was Mr. Dooley’s classroom. Jack liked to whine about the temperature to Daniel, because he always listens. Daniel thinks it’s Jack’s fault because he isn’t “prepared for the weather”.   
He says that since Jack refuses to wear actually pants, that he can’t complain. Jack doesn’t think that is fair because he likes to wear basketball shorts and t-shirts. The school should have to pay for extra heating, Jack should be able to comfortably wear whatever he wants in school. He never wears a sweatshirt during school to prove a point to Daniel. But one day on English it’s so cold and Jack can’t take it anymore. He looked over at Daniel, who is sitting comfortably in jeans and a shirt with a sweater vest over it. That’s when he noticed the football sweatshirt sticking out of Daniel backpack. Jack was staring at it longingly, and Daniel took notice.   
“Are you cold?” Daniel asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, you deserve it. Put some really pants on.”  
Jack glared at him.   
Daniel sat in his chair, waiting for Jack to ask so he could make fun of him.   
If it was any other day Jack would have shrugged it off and tried to ignore the cold. But it was really cold.   
Sighing, Jack said, “Can I please borrow your sweatshirt?”  
“Of course,” Daniel said with a smirk.  
Jack put it on and instantly felt better. Not only was it super cozy and soft, but it smelled like Daniel. Jack sniffed it, smiling at the scent. At the end of class, Jack darted out of the room before Daniel could ask for his sweatshirt back. He walked around for the rest of the day warm, and proudly wearing the last name Sousa on his back.

Daniel swore time was going at the same pace as a snail taking a leisurely stroll. The football practices in which he could not participate in and the football games in which he sat on the bench seemed to draw on and on. Daniel tried not to get upset that he couldn’t do anything as his team lost the district quarterfinals. Most years the school did better than that, and Steve made sure Daniel knew that he thought it was because their best wide receiver was out of commission. When the eternal season was finally over Daniel started to get excited for Christmas. He loved giving his friends and family presents to show that he cared about them. Daniel already knew what he was getting his parents, a hammock for the backyard, which they have been meaning to get for years. He already ordered Peggy’s expensive lipstick from England. Daniel didn’t get why she couldn’t just use any old brand, but Peggy swore “sweet dreams” has the brightest shade of red of any lipstick company. He didn’t know what he was going to get Angie. Daniel made a mental note to ask Peggy for advice on a present for her. There was one other person Daniel wanted to get a gift for, Jack. The only issue was he had no idea what to get him. He pondered what he would like, but Daniel zero ideas.  
He was at the store, picking up some things for his mom when he got an idea. He remembered the day that Jack asked to borrow his sweatshirt, and realized he still hasn’t given it back. Daniel decided to get him a sweatshirt, it seemed like the perfect gift. It could be a friendly gesture, a thoughtfully present or, if, say, Jack doesn’t get him anything, Daniel could play it off as a joke. It was the perfect, practical gift. Daniel bought him a navy blue and white(their school’s colors) one with a lacrosse stick on it. It looked like something Jack would wear. Daniel was already counting down the days ‘til Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a bunch of saps. If you haven't guessed yet, the next chapter will be a Christmas chapter because I am having Christmas feels, even if it's April. Also, I am saying that they all celebrate Christmas, because I don't really know any of their regions/if they are even religious.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was so pumped for winter break. That meant he had survived half of his last year of high school. He had to get through the midterms, which were as exhausting as they had been any year. He was excited for Christmas. He got his sister a pretty necklace that Martinelli picked out for him. They went Christmas shopping together. Jack helped her pick gifts for her seemingly endless extended family members and Angie helped Jack with all his presents. She said she had already gotten something for Jack, but when they were in the jewelry store she handed him a pair of earrings and said, “Get me these.” Jack bought Peggy her favorite lipstick brand and got his parents a gift card to the WINDOW REPAIR place because he may have broken his bedroom window. The only other person he had to get a gift for was Daniel, and Angie made it very clear that he was getting a gift for him.   
“But what if he doesn’t get me anything?” Jack asked.  
Angie looked at him. “Oh, please, that sap would never forget to get his little Jackie a present for Christmas,” she said in a mocking tone.   
“Fine. What should I get him?”   
“I don’t know. A gift card?” Angie suggested.   
“That’s so lame.”  
“Fine, you think of something.”   
And Jack did. He had the perfect idea. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
“Hello?” an elderly woman’s voice said through the phone.  
“Gam Gam?”   
“Hello, Jack. How are you?”  
“I’m good. How are you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, I’m wonderful, dear,” Gam Gam said. “Why did you call?”  
“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Jack questioned.  
“Of course. What do you need?”  
“Could you knit a Christmas sweater for a friend of mine?”  
“Of course. For who?” Gam Gam said.   
“Just a friend….” Jack said, trying to be casual. Gam Gam can always tell when Jack is trying to impress someone.   
“A boy? What’s his name? What’s his name?”   
“He’s no one, Gam Gam,” Jack said.  
“Oh please, tell me his name.”  
“Daniel.”  
“What is he like? Does he play sports? What does he look like?” she asked quickly.  
“Calm down, I’ll tell you all about him next time I see you. I promise,” Jack said.  
“Okay. But I expect a picture of the boy in the sweater I knit him and I want TO MEET him soon,” she said.  
“Of course,” said Jack.   
“Send me his measurements too, dear.”

 

It was finally Christmas Eve. Peggy had invited Daniel, Angie and Jack to her house to exchange gifts.   
“I still can’t believe Thompson is an unofficial member of our friend group now,” Peggy said as he walked into her living room.  
“Rude. I can’t believe the great Peggy Carter has an orange couch,” Jack said pointing to said couch.  
“Play nice you two,” Daniel said, “I don’t want any fights on Christmas.”  
“Hey, I even got Marge a little gift. I’m playing very nice.”  
“Like I would be rude enough to not get you something,” Peggy said, “and stop calling me Marge.”  
Angie arrived soon after. She quickly handed out her gifts and everyone else did the same. It turns out that Jack and Daniel both got Peggy “sweet dreams”, but Peggy liked it anyway. Angie got them all ornaments with their initials on them. Daniel approached Jack to give him his present while eyeing the perfectly wrapped box that Jack still holding.   
“Here you go,” Daniel said, handing him his poorly wrapped present. Jack opened it and laughed.  
“You got me a sweatshirt?” Jack said, still laughing  
“Hey, shut up. I got it for you so I could have mine back.”   
Jack looked down and realized he was currently wearing Daniel’s sweatshirt.   
“Hahaha, sorry about that,” Jack said, trying to contain his embarrassment.   
“It’s okay. What’d you get me?” Daniel asked eagerly.  
“Patience, I’ve got to try this on,” Jack said as he took off Daniel sweatshirt and put his new one on. It was just as cozy.  
“I hope you like it.”  
Daniel slowly unwrapped the beautifully wrapped box. “Did you wrap this?”   
“Yeah, I like wrapping presents,” Jack said, slightly flustered.  
“I can tell,” Daniel said. He opened up the box and picked up the sweater inside. It was royal blue with a football on the front. Daniel rotated to sweater to see its back and saw his last name on the back.   
“Did you make this?” he asked, grinning.   
“No, Gam Gam did.”  
Daniel started laughing. “Gam Gam?”  
“My grandma.”  
“I know what it means; I just thought it was funny,” Daniel said.   
“Shut up.”  
“What you guys get?” Angie asked as she finished her conversation with Peggy.  
“Sweater.”  
“Sweatshirt.”  
“Won’t you two be warm this winter?” she replied.  
“Not if Jack keeps wearing shorts everywhere,” Daniel argued.  
“Shut up and stand still,” Jack said. He had his phone in his hand and was trying to get a picture of Daniel.   
“Why are you taking my picture?”  
“I promised Gam Gam I would send her a picture of you in your sweater, and if there is one thing I’ve learned in my life it’s don’t break promises with Gam Gam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already planning the meet Gam Gam scene. And I'm getting a lot of feedback on this story which is awesome so thank you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Winter break passed in the blink of an eye. Daniel spent it thinking about colleges and taking breaks to go to Starbucks to get Jack peppermint mocha frappuccinos (Because they don't serve pumpkin spice lattes in January, sadly) It may or may not be an excuse to see Jack in person everyday. Jack is always embarrassed; he says he should drink a manlier coffee. Daniel reminds him that nothing manly comes out of Starbucks.   
"Except you, apparently, Mr. Sweater vests," Jack replied.   
"Don't call me Mr. Sweater vests," Daniel ordered.   
"Well don't call me Jackie."  
Daniel blushed. He was pretty sure he never called Jack Jackie in front of him.   
"I don't call you that," Daniel said, in a high pitched voice. That always happens when he lies.   
"Martinelli said that you do," Jack said.   
Daniel froze.   
"Enjoy your coffee," Daniel said, shoving the drink into his hands and running away a lot fast than someone recovering from an injury really should.   
I'm going to kill Angie, he thought as he drove home.   
\---  
"I'm going to kill Angie," Daniel told Peggy. They were at her house, just hanging out, but Daniel was in a bad mood.   
"You need to relax," Peggy said, "Why do you even care?"  
"Because she embarrassed me in front of Jack."  
"Oh my god," Peggy said, exasperated.  
"What?"   
"Just ask him out," she advised.  
"But I'm a scaredy cat," Daniel whined.  
"Very true, but you have to do it. I can't deal with angry lovesick puppy you any more."  
"I'm not a lovesick puppy," Daniel argued.  
Peggy gave him a look.  
"What if he says no?"   
"He won't. A first grader could figure out you're in love with each other."  
Daniel laughed nervously. "Really?"  
"Really. If I learned anything for Angie it's just do it."  
Daniel tried to imagine it, to have the words he's been thinking of for the past year finally escape his mouth. "I'll...try."  
"That's all I wanted to here," Peggy promised.

 

Daniel had asked Jack to come to Starbucks with him. For the past few weeks he had been dropping off coffees at his house almost everyday. Jack appreciated them; they were delicious, and Daniel always talked to him when he brought them to Jack. His mom had harassed him privately about what his new friend was like. She gave a knowing smile every time Daniel showed up. Luckily for Jack, his father was clueless. Yet, today Daniel had asked Jack to go with him.   
"How many peppermint mochas have you bought on the past few weeks?" Jack asked.  
"26. But who's counting?"  
"26? Wouldn't that cost you like a million dollars?"  
"It was a few less than that, actually," he said.   
"You know you don't have to get me coffee. I don't even know why you started."  
"Just trying to be nice," Daniel assured.  
"Well, I'm paying today."  
They placed their orders.   
"Hi, Daniel," the barista said. She was pretty and blonde and Jack was instantaneously jealous.  
"Hello, Dottie."  
"Who's your friend?" she asked, making his coffee.   
"This is Jack. The one I always buy peppermint mochas for."   
"Hmm, I assumed you were buying them for your girlfriend. Does that mean you don't have one?"  
"I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend," Daniel answered.   
"I'll go sit down," Jack said, hoping to escape the awkward situation.   
He found a table and sat down. A moment later Daniel was next to him, rolling his eyes.   
"How many times do you have to make excuses before people realize your trying to let them down easy?" Daniel asked.  
"With you, she may never stop."  
"Shut up, Thompson."  
They sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes. Jack was perfectly content just sitting with Daniel.   
"Can I ask you something?" Daniel said.   
"You just did." Yes, Jack was that guy, and proud.   
Daniel rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth, then shut it. Then opened it, shut it. Open. Shut.  
"Spit it out," Jack ordered.   
Daniel paused for a second. "Can you help me with my history homework?" Daniel said with a pained expression.   
"Sure?" Jack said, more as a question of what the hell was going on.  
"I, um, have a test when we get back from break and I don't really understand the causes of the Vietnam War," Daniel said, because he's a big coward.   
"Okay, I took US History last year so I'm sure I can help."

 

Peggy: did you ask him? Please tell me you asked him  
Daniel: I tried, okay?  
Peggy: tried? What did you say?  
Daniel: I asked him what the causes of the Vietnam War were   
Peggy: oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a love sick puppy. I have cameod so many Marvel characters I had to think for a minute about who could be the barista


	15. Chapter 15

Jack: I'm bored  
Angie: shut up, I'm on a date  
Jack: leave your date and get Starbucks with me  
Angie: ask your boyfriend to go with you, it is Valentine's Day after all  
Jack: oh, I didn't even realize   
Angie: sure you didn't. Now leave me alone  
\----  
Jack: I'm bored  
Daniel: want to come over?  
Jack: sure   
\----  
Jack was attempting to do Calculus homework in Daniel's basement. Well, he would say attempting, really he was complaining.  
"Help me," Jack said.  
"I tried helping you. You know how to do it, you're just too lazy."  
They were sitting on the couch. Jack was complaining. Daniel was trying to watch tv while Jack complained. Jack laid down, putting his feet on Daniel's lap.  
"Get your feet off of me."  
"But I'm tired," Jack whined.  
"I'm trying to watch tv."  
"Oh, please you're watching some cooking show. Who even watches cooking shows?"   
"I love Chopped," Daniel said earnestly.   
"Do my homework for me, please."  
"You really think please is going to work?" Daniel asked.  
"No but it's worth a shot."  
The basement door opened.   
"Daniel it's time for dinner! Would you like to stay and eat, Jack?" Mrs. Sousa yelled from upstairs.  
Jack was about to make up some excuse to leave when Daniel whispered, "Say no."  
Jack suddenly really wanted to stay.  
"Sure, that sounds great," he yelled to Mrs. Sousa.

 

Daniel felt like an idiot. If he told Jack to stay he would of left, but he had to say leave. It's not that Daniel didn't want Jack around. Quite the opposite in fact, he didn't want his mom and Jack to talk to one another for more than thirty seconds. Daniel loves his mom, he really does, but sometimes she doesn't have a filter. And Daniel did not feel like being embarrassed today.   
Daniel sat down as his mother told a story about the time Daniel ate his cousin's whole Birthday cake. Jack started laughing when she got to the part where Daniel started crying when his cousin punched him.   
"She was very strong," Daniel said, trying to defend himself.  
"She was a six year old girl."  
"Still."  
Jack was still laughing. "For a football player you sure can't take a punch," he said, "this is delicious by the the way."   
"Oh thank you, dear," Mrs. Sousa said grinning at Jack.  
"He such a nice boy," she continued, looking directly at Daniel. And so it begins, Daniel thought. "What are you planning to study in college?"  
"Criminal investigation, I think. I think it will be a very interesting field to go into," Jack answered.  
"Oh, that's the same as Daniel," she said.  
Jack, of course, already knew this. It was a mere coincidence that they both wanted to study the same thing, but that wasn't going to stop Daniel from enjoying it. He was hoping they would be accepted into the same college and go together. It may be a little selfish on Daniel's part, but it was kind of his dream.   
"If you two go to the same college you could share an apartment or something," his mother suggested.   
Neither Jack not Daniel said anything.  
"So when does lacrosse season start?" Mrs. Sousa said in attempt to keep conversation going.   
"In March," Jack paused, "How did you know I play lacrosse? I don't remember telling you."  
"Oh, Daniel has just told me so much about you."  
"Oh, has he?" Jack asked, smirking at Daniel.   
"Yes, of course."  
"What else did he tell you?"  
"He always goes on and on about how you're just the nicest boy. He says you're so smart and athletic and caring. I don't even remember what else; he talks about you so much," she said.  
Daniel could tell Jack was trying not to laugh. Daniel knew it was obvious he was trying not to blush.   
"Well that was very nice of him, wasn't it?" Jack asked, taking another bite of his meal.  
\----  
Daniel offered to drive Jack home. They were almost to his house when Daniel said, "Sorry about my mom. She can be a little pushy, I guess."  
"It's fine, Daniel. It was just really funny what she said."   
Funny?, Daniel thought, to Daniel it wasn't funny, more embarrassing than anything.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Do you really talk about me that often?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I do," Daniel admitted. Jack didn't say anything, just nodded.   
They arrived at Jack's house, and Daniel walked him to the door.   
"Have a good night, Jack," Daniel said and started to walk back to his car.   
"Wait," Jack said, "I wanted to say that it was really sweet, what you said about me."   
"I just said what's true," Daniel assured.  
If someone had told Daniel what was going to happen the night before it did, he wouldn't have believed them. Jack wrapped his hands around Daniel and hugged him. It felt good. No, it felt perfect. They held each other for a while and Jack finally let go.   
"See you later."  
"Bye," Daniel managed before Jack shut his front door.  
Daniel thought about him the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you expecting a kiss but get a hug instead(I'm sorry)


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel's doctor finally said the words that Daniel was waiting to here. "You can start training again."   
"Yes, I'm going ten miles run right now."  
"No you're not," Dr. Simmons told him, "You have to start slow or you'll hurt yourself again."  
Daniel frowned.  
"Sorry. Start with slow jogging for a 3-5 weeks, then you'll check back in with me so we can see if you're ready for contact sports."  
Daniel came into school the next day and told everyone who would listen the good news.   
"That's great," Jack said when Daniel told him.  
"Yeah, wanna go on a run with me after school?"  
"I would," Jack said, "but I'm running the lacrosse practice tonight."  
"But you had practice yesterday," Daniel whined.  
"Tryouts are next week and I have to go or I won't be voted Captain."  
"You'll be Captain. Who wouldn't vote for you?" Daniel asked. "And I hate running alone."  
"Hey, why don't you run by the practice fields? That way you'll be around people but I can still go to my practice," Jack suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Daniel said honestly. Daniel would get to run and see Jack hot and sweating, win win.   
And Daniel had a very evil plan. Peggy would be so proud of him for it.  
At three o'clock Daniel changed into his running stuff and walked out to the practice fields. The lacrosse team was already playing a scrimmage, Daniel thought. He didn't really know much about lacrosse except Jack looked really hot playing it. Daniel put in his headphones and started running. After a few laps around the field he put his evil plan in action. When he was sure Jack was looking at him, he slowed to a walk and took off his shirt. Nothing about his actions were necessarily evil, but he knew how they would affect Jack. Daniel picked up his water bottle and took a long sip. When he finally continued his run Jack was still staring at him. 

 

Jack knew what he was getting into when he invited Daniel to run by his lacrosse team. He mentally prepared himself to see Daniel sweating, his shorts tight against his legs, and looking totally hot, but he didn't expect him to be so.... shirtless. It was distracting and honestly quite stressful. One second, Daniel stopped for a water break while Jack is practicing; the next, Daniel is suddenly running around shirtless. Jack is smart enough to realize he won't be able to focus on his scrimmage so he sends in one of the subs and says he is going to watch everyone play and give last minute pointers to players since tryouts are coming up. This seemed like a good plan at first. Jack got to stare at Daniel while everyone else was focused on the game. He was admiring Daniel's toned chest and biceps and pretending to watch the game. He suddenly heard someone call for him, but the sound seemed distant.   
"What?" Jack yelled, to no one in particular.   
Jack heard one of his teammates say, "He was staring at something; who's over there?"   
Krzeminski started laughing. "The only one over there is Daniel Sousa."  
Everyone started laughing.   
"Wait, what?" Jack said.  
"Does Captain Jack have a crush on Sousa?" Krzeminski mocked.  
"No I don't!"  
"Yeah, stop picking on him," someone else said, "He just wants to stare at another man in peace." More laughter.  
Jack was going to die if Daniel heard any of this, so he tried to control the situation.   
"All of you, shut up!" he yelled. "He'll here you!"  
"Calm down, he's wearing headphones," said Krzeminski.   
"Well, if you all keep yelling he will," Jack argued.  
"Yeah," a voice agreed, "if you talk too loud even people wearing headphones will hear you." Jack looked for the source of the sound. It was Daniel, who had removed his headphones and was walking towards the team.  
"I think that's enough fun for me today," Daniel continued. He grabbed his phone and shirt, winked at Jack, and left with a, "Goodbye, Jack."  
Jack was pretty sure that if it was possible to die from embarrassment he would have then.   
He took a deep breath.   
"All of you, three laps, go!" Jack ordered.   
The team started running around the field and as they passed Jack they greeted him with a mix of "It's not our fault you embarrassed yourself", "Is little Jack scared Sousa won't wuv him now?" and questions about the time and location of his wedding.   
Jack made a mental note to find a cliff and throw himself off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second hand embarrassment is so strong in this chapter. Also my dog just ate the pizza I made and I'm now very sad. Idk why this is revavant but I spent like 20 minutes making that pizza


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel was done. He was tired of trying to act casual around Jack. He just wanted to be honest with him. He wanted to spend time with him, so he decided to do just that.   
"Hey, I want to do something with you this weekend," he said.   
"Like what?"  
"Camping. Let's go camping this weekend."  
"Alright. Who's coming?" Jack asked.  
"Just us."  
"Alright," Jack agreed.   
"I'll plan the whole thing. I'll pick you up Saturday morning, if that's okay," said Daniel.  
"Yeah, sure."  
As Daniel walked away he heard Jack ask, "What's up with him?" to which Angie replied, "Who knows these days."

Daniel was so excited to go camping. He hadn't been in years. He picked the camp ground and got everything set up. Friday at school Daniel was unbelievably excited.   
"I can't even be mad at you for not asking him out, can I?" Peggy asked Daniel.  
"Nope," he said popping the p.   
"You're just adorable."  
"It's one of my skills," Daniel admitted.  
"Have fun."  
Daniel picked Jack up at eight the next day. It was an hour and half drive out of the city and into the state. They listened to music, which ended in Jack criticizing his music taste.   
Jack went along with all the fun activities Daniel had planned. They set up their tent; Daniel did almost all the work because Jack's completely clueless at most outdoorsy activities. They went fishing, which quickly escalated into a contest of who can catch the biggest fish (Daniel won). Daniel started a fire and helped Jack cook the fish they had caught for dinner. It was delicious. When it finally got dark they roasted marshmallows over the fire. Daniel was terrible at it; he always accidentally set them on fire.  
"Why'd you want to go camping anyway?" Jack questioned.  
"Just wanted to spend some time with you."  
"Oh," Jack chocked out, flattered.  
"Wanna look at the starts?" Daniel suggested.  
"Yeah, I always loved the stars," Jack said. Daniel knew Jack would never say something like that around other people, and he really appreciated it.  
They laid next to each other on the cool grass, gazing at the constellations. They were close to one another, their hand nearly touching. Feeling a surge of bravery, Daniel grabbed Jack's hand. Neither of them said anything. It was a very tranquil experience. Daniel new that sometimes it was better to just shut up and enjoy the moment. And he did. 

 

Jack noticed Daniel was falling asleep. He new they couldn't sleep out here because the bugs would eat them alive.   
"Hey," Jack tried. Daniel didn't respond.  
"Wake up." Nothing. "Wake up, Sousa," Jack said again.  
"Just let a man sleep," Daniel said, eyes still closed.  
"Not out here, in the tent."  
"But I'm tried," Daniel complained.  
"I've noticed," Jack said, "but you have to sleep in the tent."  
"Carry me."  
"No, you're heavy."  
"Carry me."  
"Nope, I'm walking to the tent on my own two feet and you can stay out here and get attacked by a bear," Jack said as he walked away.  
"Wait, don't leave me." Daniel hopped onto his feet and walked next to Jack to their tent. They laid down, facing each other.   
"Did you have fun today?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes."  
"I could tell," he said.  
Jack shot him a questioning look.  
"'You are beautiful when you are happy,'" Daniel said softly.  
"What?"  
"It's a quote, Oscar Wilde."  
"Oh," Jack said, blushing. "It was- um- really sweet that you planned this whole thing."  
"Anything for you, dear," he said.  
Jack had never felt more in love in his entire life. Daniel had went through all this trouble, and did it all for him. Daniel was looking at the ceiling, to avoid Jack's eye. Jack leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Daniel didn't say anything, but somehow Jack new he didn't mind.   
"Goodnight, Daniel," Jack said, turning off the flashlight that was lighting their tent.  
"'Night, Jack."  
Jack couldn't wait to tell Angie what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this chapter was originally going to be angst? I was in such a good mood I wanted to write something cute so voila. I hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a 'what are we?' chapter

The next morning was... awkward. Daniel didn't know what to say to Jack. Should he talk about what happened? Should he pretend it didn't happen? Daniel had no clue. I bet he regrets it, Daniel thought as he was making breakfast. Daniel thought Jack would mention it, but he didn't. He wished Peggy was here, she'd know what to do. They left after breakfast. They made pointless, forced small talk on the way home. As soon as he dropped Jack off at his house he went to Peggy's. She was surprised to see him there, but let him in and talked to him. He told her everything that happened while she listened attentively.  
"And what did you say to him when you woke up?" she asked.  
"Good morning," Daniel said.  
"Is that all?" Peggy questioned.  
"Pretty much."  
Peggy face palmed. "You are an idiot. You know that right?"  
Daniel nodded.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.  
"What was I supposed to say?"  
"I don't know, that you liked it or that you want to kiss him again or ask him on a date or literally anything but not saying something," she said.  
"Oh," Daniel said, "I didn't know if he was going to say something or if I should."  
"Of course you should. He was the one who went out on a limb and kissed you. Oh god, he's probably talking to Angie right now, freaking out about all of this." 

 

Jack was freaking out. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Why would he do that? It was so stupid of him.  
He needed someone to talk to, so he called Angie.  
"Hey."  
"Hi, Jack, what's wrong?" she asked.  
Jack told her the whole story.  
"He didn't say anything about it to me this morning," he said.  
"That's awful. I can't believe he did that."  
"Maybe I can play it off as a joke, like a friendly sort of thing," Jack wondered.  
"I don't think kissing cheeks is very platonic," Angie reasoned.  
"Don't they do it in Europe?"  
"Girls kiss each other's cheeks in Europe."  
"Oh."  
"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Angie suggested.  
"No way. The probably wants to pretend it never happened."  
"I'll talk to him," Angie promised.  
"Tell him I'm sorry," Jack said.  
"He won't want you to be sorry. He's probably freaking out and whining to Peggy right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I was supposed to write it yesterday because I'm busy today but I was so pissed. So I'm gonna rant here. You guys probably know how Joss Whedon said that aos isn't really part of the mcu, and that makes me really mad. Not only is it blatantly disrespectful to the aos cast, but is hypocritical since he is the creator of the show(he even wrote and directed the first episode). Also I haven't seen AoU yet but I know brucenat is probably going to be a thing. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you ever want to complain about Joss my tumblr ask box is always open


	19. Chapter 19

"I hate spring."  
"How can you hate spring?" Angie asked Jack.  
"Starbucks doesn't sell pumpkin spice lattes or peppermint mocha frappichinos, therefore it's the worst season," Jack explained.  
"What about summer?"  
"I don't have to deal with teachers in the summer," Jack offered. "It's the second best season, next to fall.  
"Okay," said Angie, "so you're saying that not having to deal with teachers ranks somewhere in between pumpkin spice lattes and peppermint frappichinos?"  
"Yes."  
"Moving on," Angie started, "how are you feeling about last night?"  
"Fine," Jack stated simply.  
"Lies, and you know it," she said.  
"I guess I don't I know how to feel. I mean, he hasn't said anything to me."  
"I think you should talk to him," Angie said.  
"We talked about this," Jack said.  
"Hear me out, okay? I've know Daniel for a long time. He's one of the sweetest boys you'll ever meet, but he's not very good at making decisions. He doesn't react quickly to unexpected things. That's just the way he is. I think he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Does that make sense?"   
"Yeah, it does," Jack confirmed.  
"Please talk to him. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me,"she said.  
"Okay," Jack said, looking at the floor.  
"I just want you to be happy," Angie promised.  
"I'll go right now," Jack said. He got up and walked out of the building and into his car.

 

Daniel was not expecting to see Jack until tomorrow. In fact, Daniel was in the process of planning a conversation with him that will make their time together less awkward. When he heard a knock at the door he was expected Peggy or a neighbor, not Jack.   
"Can I come in?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, of course," Daniel mumbled as Jack walked in.  
"We need to talk," Jack said. Those words never start a happy conversation.   
"Okay."  
"I wanted to, um, talk about what happened last night," Jack said.  
Shit.  
"Look, Jack," Daniel begun.  
"No," Jack interrupted, "please listen to me."  
Daniel closed his mouth.  
"I shouldn't have kissed you without asking. I don't no how you felt about but I don't regret what I did. I had to get this out of my system. I guess that was my way of expressing that I," Jack took a long pause, "really really like you."  
Daniel couldn't believe his ears. He thought he had lost his friendship with Jack, and now Jack said that. Say something, he mentally screamed to himself.   
"I agree," Daniel said, "I mean, like, I really really like you."   
Jack's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
"Really really," Daniel promised.  
Neither of them said a thing or moved for a minute. They stood in awe at their sheer luck that the other was interested in them.  
"So," Daniel said, "can I take you to dinner?"

 

Jack: Guess who has a dinner date with Daniel Sousa?  
Angie: OMG  
Angie: OMG  
Angie: OH MY FUCKING GOD   
Jack: I was about as chill as you are when he asked me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the nerds have a date. That'll be the next chapter if you haven't guessed. And thanks for all your comments and kudos!


	20. Chapter 20

"You shouldn't have pulled out my chair for me," Jack said, glaring at Daniel.   
"Are we still talking about this?"  
"Yes, because you only pull out a lady's chair."  
"I was just trying to be a gentleman,"Daniel argued.  
"Okay, but if I'm a gentlemen too than I can pull out my own chair, so you shouldn't do it for me," said Jack.  
Daniel put his hands up, "Okay, I'll never be nice to you ever again. I will always be a jerk to you."  
"Thank you, that's all I ask," Jack said. They both started laughing.   
The waitress suddenly appeared at their table.   
"Good evening. My name's Jane and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?"   
They ordered their beverages and continued to talk.  
"You're not going to try to order for me, are you?" Jack asked Daniel.  
"Of course not. It's so stupid when guys try to do that."  
"Yeah, 'cause what if you want chicken but your date orders you fish. Like do you eat the food you don't even want just to save his manly ego?" Jack continued.  
"I don't know if you should be talking about manly egos since yours was just crushed when I pulled out your chair," Daniel said.   
"I'll have you know that my manly ego is still very much intact," Jack said.   
Daniel chuckled. "Good, I try not to do that much damage on first dates."  
Conversation continued smoothly through the evening. There were lots of laughs and smiles and blushing, but Jack and Daniel were happy.  
"I've got to ask. How long have you had a crush on me?" Daniel questioned.  
"We're really doing this?"  
"Yeah, come on, I want to know," said Daniel.  
"I don't know... a while," Jack answered.  
"That's not specific enough, like what day?"  
"It's not like I drew a heart on my calendar the day I realized I had a crush on you."  
"You didn't? Could've fooled me," Daniel said.   
"Shut up. When did you realize you have a crush on me?"   
"Hmmm, freshman year, October-November time," Daniel responded.  
"That's a long time ago."  
"Yeah, too long, if you ask me."  
"Too long," Jack agreed.  
They finished their food(which was delicious) and Daniel pulled out his wallet. Jack opened his mouth but Daniel interrupted with, "Don't you dare try to pay, Jack. I asked you on a date, I pick up the check."  
"Jerk."  
"I promised I would always be a jerk to you, and I don't intend on breaking that promise," Daniel said.  
Jack and Daniel walked out of the restaurant. "I forgot to tell you that you look lovely tonight," Daniel said.  
Jack blushed. "Same goes for you, Daniel."  
They stopped walking and stared at each other, locking eyes. Jack glanced at Daniel lips. Daniel smirked.   
"I don't kiss on the first date, Jackie," he said.  
"If we go get ice cream does that count as a second date?" Jack asked.  
"I think it does," Daniel said, grinning.  
"And I'm paying this time," Jack said as they drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been busy freaking out about aou/Clintasha(one of my friends is jumping ship to Romanrogers smh) Anyway you're all welcome to message me what you thought of aou if you've seen it. Thanks for reading


	21. Chapter 21

"It was amazing," Jack told Angie the next afternoon over Starbucks. Jack had told her everything about last night, and she had listened intently the whole time.   
"And then we went to the little ice cream shop on Twelfth, you know the one? Yay, it was really good. Then we," Jack had to stop because he was smiling to hard.  
"Kissed?" Angie suggested.  
"Yes, oh my god we kissed and he held my hand and pulled out my chair and bought the ice cream even though I said I was going to buy the ice cream. Daniel's the best and sweetest guy on earth," Jack said, all in one breathe.  
"You're cute when you're in love," Angie noted.   
"Thank you. Did I tell you how we were flirting and waitress was really pretty, she seemed more like Peggy's type though, and how she asked if we were a couple and Daniel said yes."  
"Yes, you did mention it," Angie said smiling. "Ya know, I think I can get used to drunk on love Jack Thompson."  
"I can too," Jack said, "I feel really happy, like I could get hit by a bus and still be smiling."  
"Oh god, was I like this when Peggy first kissed me?" Angie questioned.  
"Not really, you were pretty chill. How you girls do it is beyond me," Jack said.  
"Did you just compliment the female gender? I wish Peggy was here to see this."  
"Anyway, did it tell you that Daniel said I looked lovely? He said that."  
"Yes, you told me everything. Can I ask you something now?"   
"Is it about Daniel?" Jack asked.  
"Yes."  
"Okay."  
"So I have been pushing you to ask him out for about, ah, seven months now and you finally do it and you're over the moon. Has it yet donned upon you that if you, I don't know, listened to me you could have been a lot happier a lot sooner?"  
"Yes, and I realized I should have listened to you," he said.   
"Wow, I thought you would have made up some dumbass excuse," Angie said.  
"I guess I'm just in a good mood."  
"Well that's good," Angie grinned. "Now let's go take selfies and change your relationship status."

 

Peggy walked into Daniel's room.  
"How'd you get in here?" he asked.  
"Your mom let me in. Why have you not replied to my texts?" Peggy asked.  
"Because you're, like, freaking out about my date with Jack when it's no big deal."  
Peggy gave him a look. "No big deal? The look in your eyes says otherwise."  
Daniel lasted another two seconds before he broke and started grinning like an idiot. "I know! It's such a big deal. The waitress asked if we were a couple and I said that we were and he didn't correct me. I was so worried too. I was like kinda joking, kinda serious, kinda nervous I would scare Jack away but he agreed with me. We went out for ice cream and he held my hand and we kissed. Peggy, I think I'm in love," Daniel said seriously.  
"I think you've been in love for quite a while, you just didn't want to get your hopes up," she said.  
"But now I can," Daniel said, "because he likes me, he really likes me."  
"Of course he does, who wouldn't like you?"   
"I don't know, Scarlett Johansson?"  
"Well, she is out of your league..." Peggy said.  
"Well, to be fair, she's out of everyone's league."  
Peggy nodded.  
"Wait, why are we talking about Scarlett Johansson when we could be talking about Jack?" Daniel asked, diving into a new rant about his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw they're so in love. I think the Gam Gam chapter will be next. And thank you for all your lovely comments <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed boyfriends  
> Also Rebecca is Daniel's little sister(she's a freshman)

It was Monday morning and all Jack wanted to do was see Daniel. He went to Daniel's locker before the first bell, but he wasn't there. They met up after first period and walked to English together. Daniel grabbed his hand and smiled as soon as he saw Jack, which made his heart skip a beat. When they entered the classroom Mr. Dooley gave them a knowing smile.   
"Hey, can I run on the practice fields today? Lacrosse will be there, right?" Daniel asked.   
"Yup, and only if you're shirtless," Jack said.  
"That can be arranged."  
"Wonderful."  
\---  
Daniel found Jack by the locker rooms after school.   
"Ready to go?" Jack asked.  
They walked onto the fields. "Have fun running."  
"And have fun lacrossing," Daniel said.  
"That's not a thing."  
"You know what I mean," Daniel said as he took off on a jog, but not before taking his shirt off. Jack admired the view for a moment before joining his team on the field. They started warmups and Krzeminski said, "I saw you holding hands with Sousa this morning. Did little Jackie finally get a boyfriend?"  
"Look at his face," someone yelled and everyone started laughing, including Daniel. Daniel was laughing so hard that he had to stop jogging to catch his breath.   
"Why do you think I've got my shirt off?" shouted Daniel, "Believe me, it's not for you boys."  
Some of the upperclassmen wolf whistled and cheered as Daniel passed. Because Daniel clearly wanted to embarrass Jack to death he winked at him when he passed.   
"I can't believe Jack's finally gonna get laid."  
It was then when Jack's coach decided enough was enough. "Get back to work and shut up!"   
They had to run three extra laps during practice because their coach was angry, but at least Jack got out of an embarrassing situation relatively quickly. 

 

Daniel just wanted to see Jack again. He asked him if he wanted to come over, but he said he was tired form lacrosse and had a ton of homework to do. And that was a reasonable excuse; Daniel wasn't the type of guy to freak out and assume he's kissing some other dude or something, but that didn't stop him from being in a bad mood. Daniel's mom told him that dinner was ready so he went downstairs and set the table with Rebecca. His dad was away on business so it was just the three of them.   
It started off as any dinner should. They made small talk about how their days were and what was happening tomorrow. Then, Rebecca decided to bring up Jack.  
"So how's your boyfriend?" she asked, smirking.   
"Jack's fine," Daniel said.  
"I'm glad I can finally say boyfriend," she continued, "'cause a few months ago you'd, like, kill me if I said that."  
Daniel glared at her.  
"And he pretty much always was. I mean, you were totally pining after him, but it was obvious he was to so it was, like, just kiss already."  
"Thank you for your input," Daniel said, turning pink.  
"Aw, he's embarrassed," Mrs. Sousa gushed. "When will Jack eat dinner with us again? I want to make sure my son's boyfriend gets special treatment."  
"I don't have Jack's schedule memorized, Mom," Daniel said.  
Rebecca laughed, "He probably does."  
Both women started laughing.   
"Will you two stop?" Daniel begged.  
"Never."  
"Nope your stuck with us."  
"And it's not like we're asking you who's the top," his sister said.  
Daniel contemplated how easy it would be to stab his sister with the knife already in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGENT CARTER IS RENEWED!!!! And that is how excited I am about it


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gam Gam chapter!!!

"The pain I go through for you," Daniel said at lunch the next day, "is way too much. Even if you're worth it."   
"You're one to talk. You embarrassed me I front of my team," Jack complained.  
"Yeah well, my mom and sister would not let me off easy last night."  
"That reminds me, Gam Gam wanted to meet you," Jack said, smiling. "You know, when we started dating."  
"I've always wanted to meet the famous Gam Gam," Daniel replied.  
"Can we come?" Peggy asked.  
"No."  
"Why can't they, Jackie?" Daniel said.   
"So many reasons."  
"Rude," Angie said.  
"Please let them come," Daniel begged, giving his best puppy eyes. And Jack was weak.   
"Alright, you all can come."  
"Yay!"   
Daniel was excited to go to Gam Gam's too, but he was also nervous. Jack talks about his grandmother more than any high school really should. She means so much to him, and Daniel wanted her to like him. He knew he had a good personality, and was quite the charmer, if he said so himself. He promised himself to make sure he was on his best behavior when he met Gam Gam. 

 

Jack was worried. He loves Gam Gam more than anything, but she liked to treat Jack like a baby. And Jack was not getting embarrassed again.   
The gang arrived at Gam Gam's house Saturday morning. When she saw them she walked as fast as her bad hip would let her to hug Jack. She then proceeded to hug Daniel, Peggy and Angie.   
"Gam Gam likes hugs," Jack said.   
They walked inside. Jack and Daniel sat on the couch next to Gam Gam's chair and held hands.   
"Hello, my name is Amy, and you must be Daniel, Angie and Peggy," Gam Gam said.   
"Hello, Ms. Thompson," Daniel said.  
"Please, call me Amy. I've heard so much about all of you, but especially you, Daniel," she said.   
Daniel smiled. "All good things, I hope."  
"Like Jack would say anything bad about his little boyfriend," Gam Gam said.  
"Ha, true," Angie said. "So how many grandkids do you have?"   
Conversation flowed easily for the next hour, to Jack's relief. He suffered minimal embarrassment and really thought that Gam Gam liked his friends.   
"I'm going to go make dinner now," Gam Gam said, "You can help, if you'd like."  
They all volunteered to help make dinner. Jack and Daniel were in charge of cooking the chicken, and they didn't even burn them that much.   
"Will you help me set the table, Daniel?" Gam Gam asked.  
"Of course, Gam Gam," Daniel grinned.  
"It's cute that he calls her Gam Gam," Angie said, when they left.  
"Why is that cute? That's her name."  
"It's cute, you idiot, because that's what you call her. It's like your married," Angie explained.  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Go annoy your girlfriend or something."  
"Peggy appreciates my observations, thank you very much," Angie retorted and stomped away. She always was a little dramatic.   
Soon, dinner was ready and they were all enjoying their meal.   
"So what did Jack tell you about us?" Peggy asked, smirking evilly.   
"So much. He said you had long brown hair, and always wore bright red lipstick."  
"That's enough, Gam Gam," Jack said.   
"Oh shush. He said you were intelligent, brave and compassionate."  
"I never said that, not once."  
"Awww, does Jack have girl crush on Peggy?" Daniel asked.  
"I don't have girl crushes, and if I did I would have one on Angie, not Peggy," Jack said.   
"Should I be jealous?" Daniel asked.  
"I would be," Peggy said.  
Gam Gam laughed, "Anyway, Jack said that you, Angie, are the sweetest girl. He said you're an amazing actress. He also likes that you go to Starbucks with him."   
"I'd be really jealous now," Peggy told Daniel.   
"And what did he say about me, Gam Gam?" Daniel asked.   
"He goes on and on about you, dear. He said he had a little crush on you for years. He never stops talking about how you treat him so well and care about him so much. He also says you're very handsome, which is true, in my opinion."  
"Should I be jealous?" Jack said, earning a roomful of laughs.   
Daniel smiled at him and winked. "Well, I am very handsome."  
"Don't get a big head," Jack said.  
"Too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone saw the aos finale please message me about on tumblr. I have a lot of feelings


	24. Chapter 24

"I can not believe that Prom is in just five weeks!" Angie gushed to her friends.   
"I didn't know you were this excited about it," Peggy said.  
"Well, I am. I mean, it's our senior Prom, and I didn't get to go last year; no one asked me."  
"You say that like if someone did ask you you would have said yes. We all know that you were too head over heels for Peggy to say yes to anyone else," Daniel stated.  
"Still, and I need to go dress shopping, or all the pretty ones will be taken," Angie said.  
"You haven't got your dress yet?"   
"No...."  
"God, Ang, I got mine months ago," Peggy said. "What if you need it altered or something?"  
"Look, I down need alcohol to make bad decisions."  
"Clearly. Go this weekend."  
"But my Mom's out of town, I have no friends to go with."  
Jack gave an "I'm offended" look.  
"Aww, does Jackie want to go prom dress shopping with me?"   
"I was just volunteering to help out a friend," Jack said.  
"That's cute. Sure you can come."  
"I need a tux too."  
"Of course you do."  
"You have to match my tie, it's purple," Daniel said.  
"Purple matching ties? That's so gay."  
"What do you think we are?"  
"Technically, you're bisexual."  
"Just buy a fucking purple tie."  
"Fine."

"Does this look good, great, or amazing on me?" Angie asked, gesturing to the red dress she was currently wearing.  
"Eh, good I guess, but you look better in cool colors," Jack judged.  
"You're right, let's keep looking."  
They were shopping for clothing for Prom like Peggy had suggested. They already rented a tux for Jack. He thought he looked way hotter than he actually looked in it, and we're now looking for a dress for Angie.   
"What do you think of this one?" she asked. It was short, a lavendery purple color.  
"You can't get that one. I'm wearing a purple tie, you'll look like my date."  
"No, I won't."  
"What about this blue one?"  
"Why do you keep shoving blue dresses down my throat?" Angie questioned.  
"Well," Jack said, getting out his phone, "Peggy may or may not have texted me 'make sure Angie buys a blue dress. She looks really pretty on blue and I need her to wear blue.'"   
Angie laughed. "I can't wait to make fun of her for saying that."  
"You can't tell her I told you, she said 'if you tell her I will make you pay' with the scary knife emoji. Plus, you're overreacting. Just buy a blue dress."  
"Says the guy who threw a fit for having to buy a tie."  
"I threw a fit because the tie was purple."  
"Why is that a problem? Your favorite color is purple."  
"Actually, my favorite color is the brown of Daniel's eyes. Purple's my second favorite."   
Angie glared at him.  
Jack was about to retort when he saw the perfect dress for Angie. It was long, but not too long that it would get in the way. It was the same color as her grey blue eyes.  
She tried it on and looked perfect.   
"Peggy is going to love it. You look lovely, Ang."  
"Thank you, thank you," she said, bowing.  
"I should wear this dress when I'm on Broadway."  
"You should."  
"I'm buying this, and by that I mean putting this on my credit card because wow that's a lot of money."  
"Now we can go buy a purple tie."  
"Let's go," Angie said, as they ran to the checkout like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this fic is slowly ending. I'm going to do a Prom chapter, a few days after prom chapter, graduation and and epilogue. You guys will love the epilogue, I already wrote about half of it.


	25. Chapter 25

"God, I'm exited ," Angie said, getting out of the car.   
"Me too. We even got reservations at the extremely overpriced Japanese restaurant."  
"Yay!"  
Jack and Angie walked to Peggy's front door and rang the bell.  
"You both look lovely," Mrs. Carter said as she let them in. Peggy walked out of the kitchen.  
"Angie!" she said.  
"Hey, beautiful," Angie said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.   
"You look beyond gorgeous," Peggy said.  
"I was going to say that you look gorgeous so I guess I look better."  
Peggy rolled her eyes.  
"When's Daniel going to get here?" Jack asked, "I hate being the third wheel."  
"He'll be here soon, I'm sure. Couldn't keep Jack waiting, now could we?"  
"Shut up."  
"Hey no fighting on prom night," Angie said, "or I'll fight you both."  
"How will fighting us prevent fighting?" Peggy asked.  
"Look, I'm not a rocket scientist."  
Suddenly, the door bell rang.  
"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed. Then, he got a good look at him. And wow, did he look beyond, beyond, beyond gorgeous. Daniel's hair was parted to the side, and slicked back with gel. His adorable puppy smile was plastered onto his face and showed no signs of going away any time soon. His suit was tight around his muscles and Jack instantly wanted to tear it right off. But, he did have some self control, so he didn't.   
"That tux," Daniel said, "I like that tux."  
"I told you it made me look hot," Jack said to Angie.  
"Whatever. When are we taking pictures?"  
"As soon as Jarvis and Anna get her."  
Jarvis was Peggy's British friend. The Carters and Jarvis's had always been family friends, so Peggy and Jarvis were best friends since Peggy had came out of the womb.   
"I can't wait to see Jarvis. He's such a chill guy."  
Soon, they did arrive. Jack had never met Jarvis, or his girlfriend Anna, before. Jarvis shook his hand and introduced himself, "Edwin Jarvis, pleasure to meet you."  
"Haha, Edwin is a cool name," Jack said.  
"Um, thank you. I suppose."  
They went out to Peggy's back yard and took lots of pictures. Her yard is cool. She has a big pond/small lake that they can fish in and paddle boat on. It's also a great background for pictures. They took group shots of the whole squad and then couples and solo pictures. Jack felt weird while posing for pictures by himself. What's the point of having a picture if Daniel's not in it?  
"Our reservations are in 20 minutes. We should get going," Anna said. She was a very pretty girl. She had milky white skin and long brown hair. According to Daniel, she had been dating Jarvis for 2 years.   
They called their limo over, which was being payed for by Jarvis, Daniel and himself. Unfair for Angie and Peggy, Jack thought. But none the less, he was smiling as he drank sodas in the back seat.   
They arrived at the restaurant just in time for their reservations. Daniel pulled Jack's chair out for him. He got no thank you, only a "Stop, I can do it myself" from Jack.  
"He loves it when you do that," Peggy said.  
"No, I don't!"   
"I'm paying," Daniel whispered in his ear.  
"No, you're not," Jack argued. "I never pay. I'm paying."  
When dinner was over, Daniel payed while Jack was in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Prom part 1. I'll post part 2 later this weekend. Sorry for updating later than usually, I'm really busy since finals are in 2 weeks. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

"We're here!" Peggy said as the limo pulled up to the hotel in which prom was being held. Everyone straightened their clothing and fixed their hair and then got out of the limo. They walked inside to the meeting room where prom was. It was decorated in the school colors; there were blue balloons on the tables and white streamers by the stage. A lot of students had already arrived and were dancing and eating treats by the tables. Daniel was happy just to be their with Jack. Jack smiled at him.  
"What?" Daniel said smiling.  
"I just can't imagine being here with anyone but you."  
"Neither can I, dear. Want to vote for Prom king and queen?"  
"It's not king and queen anymore," Peggy said, "It's just two people."  
"Why'd they change it?"   
"Because of homecoming. You remember Steve And Bucky won? Well their heads were two big for the tiara. So know they have two crowns and two tiaras, just in case."  
"So you guys could win," Anna said to Peggy and Angie.  
"You guys don't need to vote for us, Steve and Bucky are going to win again."   
"True," Daniel said.  
"Let's dance, Anna," Jarvis said.   
"What are you standing there for, English? Dancin' time!"  
"Wanna dance?" Daniel asked.  
"I hate dancing."  
"Grow up. Dance with me." Daniel lightly grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. It wasn't really complicated dancing, just tiny little steps to the left and right. Daniel was leading; Jack didn't care. He had know idea what he was doing.  
"Just step to the beat," Daniel whispered in his ear.   
"Sorry if I'm terrible," Jack said.  
"You're doing great, love."  
"You and your dumb nicknames."  
"What dumb nicknames, sunshine?" Daniel said, feigning innocence. Jack gave him a look and he grinned.  
"I like nicknames."  
"I can tell," Jack paused, "hot chocolate eyes."  
"Hot chocolate eyes? That's stupid."  
"You're stupid."  
"I thought I was hot chocolate eyes."  
They were both laughing. "Shut up."  
"Make me."   
"I'm not going to kiss you. Whenever people say that it's because they want the other person to kiss them but I'm too smart for that trick. I won't do it."  
"You're mean," Daniel pouted. "I just wanted a kiss."  
"Not until you promise no more nicknames."  
"But nicknames are an integral part of my personality. You can't take that away from me."  
"Then I guess Daniel's not getting a kiss."  
"Stop being mean."  
"I can't, it's an integral part of my personality,"  
"Hahaha very clever."  
"Just go get me a slice of cake. They said they are announcing the winners soon."  
"Fine," Daniel said, walking to the cake table. He picked up the biggest piece and walked back to Jack.   
"It's starting," Jack said as Daniel sat down.   
"I would like to thank everyone for coming to this amazing Prom," the announcer said to the crowd. "I'm going to announce the Prom royals of 2015!"   
"That's how you know it's going to be Steve and Bucky," Jack said.  
"This year, we have two Prom kings. And their names are.... Steve Rogers and James Barnes!"   
Everyone cheered. They went on stage and received their crowns and kissed.   
"Let's go congratulate them."  
"Okay."  
"Hey, Steve!" Daniel shouted.   
"Hey, Daniel. How's your leg feeling?"   
"It's fine, trust me. Jack and I wanted to congratulate you and Bucky for winning."  
"Aw, thank you. How are you, Jack? Is my wide receiver treating you well?"  
"I'm being treated just fine." Jack squeezed Daniel's hand.  
"See, you guys should have won. You're such a cute couple. You know I could tell long before you guys got together that Daniel had a little crush on you. It was so cute."  
"Yeah, it was like when it was obvious you had a crush on Bucky," Daniel said, blushing.  
"Guilty as charged," Steve said, "well, have a good night you two."  
"You too."  
They walked away from Steve.   
"Why are football guys so perfect?" Jack asked.  
"Because lacrosse boys lower the standard?" Daniel suggested.   
"Jerk."  
Daniel laughed. He leaned in and kissed Jack. "I meant all the other lacrosse boys."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."  
"Let's dance."  
Shut up and Dance was playing loudly. Daniel saw Angie and Peggy dancing and singing along to the song.   
They did their little step dance as well as the could to the quick tempo of the music. At some point in the song they started making out and continued until Mr. Dooley came and broke them up. Daniel wasn't embarrassed, though. It was hard to feel a thing other then happiness when Jack was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literal fluff. Hope you guys liked.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the day after Prom. Daniel was over at Jack's house and they were laying on his couch. After Prom was fun, it was at the arcade and Daniel won so many tickets at the shooting game that he got Jack a huge purple gorilla stuffed animal. Jack, who unfortunately sucks at all video games ever, won just enough tickets to get Jack a a keychain. Daniel loved it none the less. They only had a week 'til graduation. They vowed they would spend most of this week cuddling on the couch.   
"Mm, get your hair out of my mouth," Daniel said.  
"Get your mouth out of my hair."  
"That's dumb," Daniel said, wrapping his hands more tightly around Jack's waist.  
"I'm never leaving this couch," Jack declared.  
"I don't want to leave either."  
"I can't believe we get to college together."  
"NYU, leaving in just August."  
"I told you you don't need that scholarship," Jack said.  
"Still wish I got to play football there."  
"I know. But on the bright side, you'll have more time to cuddle with me."  
"Roommates?"  
"Roommates. Live in dudebros."  
"Besties for life," Daniel offered.  
"Don't say that."  
Daniel started kissing Jack's neck. He went from his hair line down to Jack's lower neck. Jack melted into the little kisses.   
"Jack?" Daniel whispered.  
"Shhh."  
"Jack listen to me," Daniel turned over to look Jack in the eye.   
"Yeah?"  
"I... love you. I love you, Jack."  
Now that they were together, Jack never blushed when Daniel flirted with him. Yet, he was currently going red.  
"I love you too, Daniel. I love you so much. I want you to know that, that I love you more than anything."   
"We're going to spend the next four years together. It's going to be amazing," Daniel promised.   
"With you, it always is."


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I gave myself a heart attack writing this, but like the good kind.

Four years, lots of studying, a few tears, and some great sex later Daniel and Jack graduated NYU. They weren't sure what they wanted to do with their lives, or degrees, they just knew that they would do it together. They found a nice apartment in the city, and we're going to move in in a week. The Sousas decided to throw a party for them when the graduated. They went to a park by Daniel's old house and set up all sorts of decorations. They had pizza and cake and all sorts of goodies. Jack couldn't think of a time he had ever been happier in his entire life. Daniel was just happy to be surrounded by everyone he loved. They both thought this was the best day ever. Jack and Daniel were playing tag with some of Daniel's cousins and Peggy and Angie were pushing the younger kids on the swings. They were all called over for dinner. Mr. Sousa was grilling hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. Jack felt like he was living in a scene of a movie. This was too good, too perfect. But somehow, it got even better.  
"Hey, everyone!" Daniel yelled, standing up. "Can I have your attention?"  
Everyone got quiet.  
"I wanted to thank you all for coming and for throwing this whole party for us."  
Jack liked the way he said us, like Daniel and him were one person. Jack wondered why Daniel didn't tell him they were giving little speeches. Jack would have prepared what he was going to say if he had.  
"I'm proud that I graduated from NYU, but I'm even proud of my boyfriend, who worked so hard to get here. I've known Jack for a long time. We were in the same first grade class. We started dating senior year, and he's stuck with me for four years now."  
Wait, why is Daniel talking about him?  
Daniel turned to face Jack.  
"You mean so much to me. And I love you. So much. I love you more than anything, except my mom, of course."  
Daniel's family laughed.  
Daniel took a deep breath, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And I want to ask you something?"  
Wait, what?  
Daniel got down on one knee.  
Breathe, Jack reminded himself.  
Daniel gave him his classic smile. "Will you marry me?"  
Jack definitely did not cry.  
Jack jumped up and kissed Daniel. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Daniel held out the ring for Jack. He slipped it on his finger. Jack kissed him again.  
"I've got one too," Daniel said, taking out another small ring box.  
Jack put Daniel's on his finger.  
"He said yes!" Daniel cheered even though everyone saw the whole thing. Everyone applauded and Angie and Peggy ran up for hugs.  
"I can't believe you guys are going to get married!" Angie squealed.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were proposing!" Peggy scolded Daniel.  
"Hey, I told everyone else."  
Mrs. and Mr. Sousa ran up and hugged their son. Everyone started chatting animatedly about wedding locations and guest lists and such. Jack pulled Daniel away from the crowd for a minute.  
"I can't believe you."  
"Sorry?"  
"You had your family throw this big party for us?"  
"For you," Daniel corrected.  
"You didn't have to do all that."  
"I wanted to."  
Jack gazed into Daniel's eyes and gave him a deep kiss. Unfortunately, some of Daniel's little cousins saw them kissing and screamed, "Gross!"  
"Oh, shut up you little rascals!" Jack yelled.  
The kids started giggling and one asked if he was going to wear a dress to the wedding. Jack ran to him and picked him up and messed up his hair. Daniel came too, and everyone was soon laughing.  
Angie was giggling by the tables. "What's so funny, Martinelli?" Jack asked.  
"It's just, you're acting like a jerk in love."  
And Jack had to admit, as he watched his fiancé throwing a foot ball with his 6 year old cousin, that he was both a jerk and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I picture their rings http://m.jared.com/en/jaredstore/engagement---wedding/14k-yellow-gold-white-gold-carved-wedding-band-for-him/100222/100222.100223.100227  
> Anyway, I'm really sad that this is the last chapter. You guys have been the best readers ever and I appreciate every comment and kudos. I have an idea for another jackdaniels one-shot that I want to do so I'll probably write that next week. If anyone has any other things they want written feel free to comment them. Any last reviews are appreciated. You guys are seriously the best. Can't wait to write more.  
> Lots of love,  
> Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: peggycarterness, come say hi, I love new friends.


End file.
